


Без шансов

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski UST, Derek in Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Стайлз себя никогда не бережёт. Дерек частенько думает о том, чтобы всадить в шею засранцу гипошприц со снотворным. Только так на Энтерпрайз будет тишина и покой.





	Без шансов

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: alexandra_trick  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

ㅤㅤ— У нас проблемы, Дерек. 

ㅤㅤПроблема у Хейла только одна — капитан Стайлз-профессионально-лезу-в-проблемы-Стилински. Дерек не понимает, как этот щенок умудрился стать капитаном Энтерпрайз к двадцати четырём. 

ㅤㅤДерек не знает, сколько ещё ночей ему придётся не спать, потому что Стайлз решил высадиться на далёкую планету и принести на корабль вирус; Дерек не знает, сколько ещё ночей ему придётся не спать, потому что придётся прислушиваться к дыханию и неритмичному сердцебиению Стайлза, убеждая себя: ему ничего не грозит, пока Дерек рядом; Дерек не знает, сколько ещё ночей ему придётся не спать, потому что Стайлз та ещё заноза в заднице. 

ㅤㅤНо хуже всего то, что Дерек не знает, сколько ещё ему придётся молчать, потому что Стайлзу совсем не нужно знать о том, как Хейл нуждается. 

ㅤㅤДерек не помнит, сколько шрамов у Стайлза. Он помнит только те, что штопал сам. Их ровно двенадцать. В половину из них Стилински висел на волоске, готовый сдохнуть, но Хейл, сцепив зубы, вытаскивал за шкирку, не позволял такой слабости. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз себя никогда не бережёт. Дерек частенько думает о том, чтобы всадить в шею засранцу гипошприц со снотворным. Только так на Энтерпрайз будет тишина и покой. Впрочем, ими Дерек не грезит. 

ㅤㅤ— Эй, хмуроволк! — окликает его Стайлз, пока двери медицинского отсека не успели закрыться за широкими плечами. Хейл устало выдыхает и мысленно себе обещает дать подзатыльник щенку, если тот снова так его назовёт. — Ты со мной? 

ㅤㅤ— С тобой что? — Дерек едва ли может соображать после двойной смены и тройного виски. Он собирался подписать парочку отчётов и завалиться в каюту, лишь бы забыться сном, в котором почти наверняка увидит Стайлза. Кошмары у доктора самые реалистичные. 

ㅤㅤ— У нас остановка. Йорктаун, — поясняет Стайлз. 

ㅤㅤУ Дерека традиция: каждая остановка — один бар. Не больше. Он не зависимый, нет, просто только так удаётся избавиться от роя назойливых мыслей, что не дают свободно дышать. 

ㅤㅤХейл отрицательно качает головой. Этой ночью он собирается надраться как следует и лечь спать. Это не возраст, а необходимость. Не поспоришь. 

ㅤㅤ— Как знаешь, — пожимает плечами Стайлз, но не настаивает. Стилински знает, через что пришлось пройти Дереку. Знает, как тот потерял всю семью, знает, что потерял и первую любовь. Не знает, что боится потерять и вторую. Стайлз удивляется, что Дерек всё ещё не потерял себя. Но не знает, что причиной — или виной — он сам. — Ты знаешь, где меня можно найти. 

ㅤㅤДерек знает. Надоевшее чувство вины скребётся за грудиной. Хейл благодарно кивает. Он благодарен Стайлзу за то, что тот почти не лезет. Его не заткнуть, да, это факт. Но Стайлз только однажды залез в его личное дело, дважды попытался заговорить, но, получив отпор, перестал. С тех пор Стайлз называет его хмуроволком. С тех пор Дерек обещает разорвать глотку своими зубами. 

ㅤㅤОни прибывают в Йорктаун через три часа. За это время форменка Хейла кочует в шкаф, а на нём только чёрные джинсы, чёрная футболка и чёрная кожанка. Парочка дам из медотсека смеряют его удивлённым и заинтересованным взглядом. Только Лидия знает. Лидия позволяет себе вольность и сжимает плечо. Дерек благодарно кивает.

***

ㅤㅤ— Бурбон, — говорит Хейл бармену, — без льда. 

ㅤㅤВ баре немноголюдно. Он отстукивает незамысловатый ритм тихой песни и смотрит под потолок: туда поднимается весь сигаретный дым, теряя часть себя по дороге, рассеиваясь. Дерек в такие моменты жалеет, что зарёкся не курить. 

ㅤㅤБармен ставит стакан с тихим стуком и открывает было рот, чтобы заговорить, но, видя хмурый вид Хейла, отметает эту идею. Дерек довольно хмыкает, потому что паренёк оказывается прав: говорить с Дереком и Дереку абсолютно нечего. 

ㅤㅤДерек отпивает из третьего по счёту стакана, когда на плечо легко ложится чужая ладонь. Он точно знает, чья она, поэтому даже не утруждается взглянуть. 

ㅤㅤ— Пить в одиночестве — верный признак алкоголизма, хмуроволк, — говорит Стайлз, улыбаясь. В глазах у него неизменные искры, которые способны разжечь кого угодно, но не Дерека. Он уже давным-давно догорел. 

ㅤㅤ— Думал, не увижу тебя до утра, — хмыкает Хейл, — сдаёшь позиции. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз хочет сказать, что не хотел оставлять одного, поэтому и пришёл, но прикусывает язык. Не уверен, чем обернутся такие разговоры, поэтому и не рискует. Впрочем, не рискует он только в этом. 

ㅤㅤ— Я поговорить хотел, — начинает Хейл и, дождавшись сфокусированного на нём взгляда, выдыхает: — Ухожу. 

ㅤㅤ— Сейчас расплачусь и пойдём, — улыбается Стайлз. Он не идиот, понял, что имел в виду Дерек. Но не хочет принимать. 

ㅤㅤ— Лидия готова принять на себя медотсек, — Дерек делает вид, что не заметил слов Стайлза, что пропустил мимо ушей. В этом он мастер. 

ㅤㅤ— Ты понимаешь, что я не могу тебя отпустить? — спрашивает Стайлз. — Я не подпишу. 

ㅤㅤ— Крис Арджент уже подписал, — отвечает Хейл. 

ㅤㅤ— Мне стоит... 

ㅤㅤ— Нет, не стоит. Не отговаривай, всё равно не выйдет. 

ㅤㅤСтилински забирает стакан у Хейла и осушивает в пару глотков. 

ㅤㅤ— Себя береги, — говорит Дерек, хлопнув по плечу. 

ㅤㅤ— А ты пей поменьше, хмуроволк, печень-то не вечная, — усмехается Стайлз, но как-то совсем не весело. Прежний Дерек распинался бы о возможностях современной медицины, а Стайлз бы пропустил всё мимо ушей. И это было бы в рамках нормы. Но они совсем забыли, где её границы. 

ㅤㅤ— Ты придурок, — Дерек делает глоток очередной порции бурбона и молчит. Молчит, что любит, потому что Стайлз в курсе. 

ㅤㅤУ них уже был шанс. Но ничего не поделаешь, если взаимности — ровно ноль.


End file.
